<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grief by chaotic_writer_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314616">Grief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_writer_x/pseuds/chaotic_writer_x'>chaotic_writer_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_writer_x/pseuds/chaotic_writer_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil committed suicide and the other 3 are in various stages of grief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman-Anger<br/>I stood in Virgil's room that Patton refused to cleanout. I glanced at an MCR poster, I grabbed the top and ripped it down throwing it in a trash bag.</p><p>He had been dead for weeks and if Patton couldn't accept that and Logan couldn't move forward I guess I would. I walked over to his dresser and picked up a photo of Virgil on my back, kissing my cheek. I almost threw it at the wall, but I couldn't bring myself to, so I placed it facedown on the dresser.</p><p>A sigh escaped my lips has my phone vibrated in my pocket, it was a text from Logan asking what I wanted for dinner, I texted him back that I wasn't eating.</p><p>I looked around the room and went to leave, but instead, I quickly grabbed one of Virgil's hoodies and ran out of the room.</p><p>Before I reached my room I looked in the living room, Logan was cooking and Patton was rereading Virgil's suicide note like it would bring him back.</p><p>I slammed my bedroom door and collapsed on my bed, holding the hoodie as if my life depended on it, Logan and Patton didn't understand they, didn't lose their boyfriend, they still had each other.</p><p>I was angry at the world, I was angry at Virgil for leaving me, angry at the world for taking him from me. I felt tears prick my eyes and sobbed into the hoodie until I passed out.</p><p>Patton-Denial</p><p>I flinched as I heard Roman's door slam, I turned back to the note, Roman told me I needed to move on. I can't just move on, the note let me feel close, I needed this.</p><p>Logan walked over and sat next to me wrapping an arm around me and pressed a long kiss to my temple before handing me some food. I sat Virgil's note down. I cuddled into Logan and slowly ate my food.</p><p>I whispered, "Roman's mad again."</p><p>Logan sighed and said, "I know baby, he's hurting, we all are, just in a different way."</p><p>I buried my face in my hands and started sobbing, I felt Logan slowly hug me, but I shoved him off and ran to our room grabbing the note.</p><p>I sat on the bed clutching the note to my chest, I had to hold on to it, if I moved on I'd forget him, he didn't deserve that</p><p>Logan-Bargaining</p><p>I heard my and Patton's door close, I leaned back on the couch and pinched the bridge of my nose, what had Virgil done, Roman wouldn't talk to us and Patton, I couldn't imagine his pain in all of this.</p><p>I looked up at the ceiling and begged to anyone, if anyone was up there, to do anything to take away Patton's pain, his crying at night. Take away Roman's anger so he wouldn't waste away, so he wouldn't drown away in his anger and do what Virgil did.</p><p>I'd do anything to get rid of it. Was there anything I could do?</p><p>I put Patton's unfinished dinner in the fridge and went to sleep on the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>